Their Pawprints in the Sand
by QueenofBleedingShadows
Summary: Her legs were burning, her heart was pounding. Zen never ran faster. "Stop thief!" ...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: YAAAY! My first fanfic EVER! I'm so proud ^-^ **

**I own nothing but the OCs. There MINE! So back off Banana! DX**

**Darn Banana, always trying to still my characters'. Any way I hope you guy enjoy. Please tell me what u all think and sorry if this first chapter is a little short and kind of rocky. But it gets better so if your iffy about this first charter just know it all evens out. **

**I'm a little of a slow tipper so I typed a few chapters in advance for fun then I found out about fanfiction so, hey, what the heck. Oh, and I have the attention span of a puppy so I might work on more than one at a time.**

**Have fun!**

**Banana: *evil laughter* I'm so close I can taste it! Those OCs are mine-**

**Queeny: Hey! *shakes her first* Stay way from my OCs! I'm telling you for the last time!**

**Banana: Oh no foiled again! *jumps out a window***

**Queeny: They will never be yours Banana! NEVER!**

…

Ch.1- The stay

Her legs were burning, her heart was pounding. Zen never ran faster. "Stop thief!" one of the men chasing her shouted. Zen turned at a dead end, but she thought fast and jumped on a roof top and waited for the guards to leave. They searched that place tell night fall but with no avail. When they left Zen escaped into the desert without a trace.

After leading the men astray and find a cave outside the small Egyptian village to hide in, Zen took out her newly acquired trigger, the Millennium Scale. _"After two thousand years of being sealed away you'll finally be awaked, mother."_ The brunet girl smirked at her accomplishment when a tall figurer came from the darkness. "I think you have something that belongs to me." Some shadows covering image became clear. _"Thief King?"_ she thought her smirk becoming a frown. But she smiled again when she noticed another item around his neck. A bead of sweat rolled down Zen's face but was hidden by a glare of confides. "So, the dog of Kula Elena one again hound me and on the way to my victory this time. Are here for the Millennium Scale? Or is it to finely do away with me?"

"The scale, I have nothing to do with old rivalries' beyond me time, demon." The thief confirmed. "But if you try and stop me again you'll earn yourself a trip to eternal darkness." Zen was cornered. She couldn't fight yet nor called her sisters for help. All she could do was surrender, for now. "Fine Bakura, you can have it for now. But I know you're sent and the next time we meat I'll have both the scale and your parishes ring." The wolf girl quickly sprinted away before tossing Bakura the item. _"Oh, crap! How well I tell Kiba and Kikiyo? At this rate well never get her back!"_ Zen worried.

At a cave in the middle of no were was a girl with short brown hair named Kiba and a younger pink haired girl named Kikiyo were waiting for their big sister Zen to return. "Hey Ki-san, you think she scrod up?" Kikiyo mocked. "Yes! In faceted I know she did! That girl is-" Kiba was cut off by Zen's arrival. "H-hey girls what's up?" Zen said with a half-smile. "BIG SISTER ZENNY'S BACK!" Kikiyo shouted jumping into Zen's arms. Kiba remained seated with her arms folded. "So, where's the item?" Kiba sided. "Well…"

"I knew! I knew this was too big for you!" the irritated dog girl scolded. "I'm sorry, it was stolen from me."

"Yeah whatever, I'll just have to think of a new plan to get the items." Kiba huffed, her tale now swaying.

(Two hours later) Zen and Kikiyo already fell asleep but Kiba was still thinking. "I got it!" Kiba shouted waking her two sisters. "Got what?" Zen yawned. "Heeeey, is it food!? I like food!" Kikiyo jumped. Ignoring Kikiyo's comment Kiba stud and smirked, "Let's get started!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: OKAY! I own nothing and…I really do own nothing hu? AHHH! I HATE BEING POORE!(Queeny fells the small bedroom with tears. The tears short-circuit her computer.)**

**…**

**Please stand by**

**…**

Ch.2-The plan part 1: the thief's new wolf

Zen and kikiyo stud in confusion. "Hey Kiba, what are you talking about?" Zen asked. Kiba looked around after standing dramatically and shouting 'Let's get stared!'"What?"

"Yeah, all you didn't was stand up quickly. What are you shouting about?" Kikiyo asked. "Oh yeah, that. Okay! Here's my new plan to free big brother Kazu. Since Zen scrod up and like a lowly thief take the scale she's have to go get it and anything else he might have."

"Wait why me?" Kikiyo raised her hand and scouted happily "oh, oh! 'Coues you lost it!" Kiba then smirked, "Very good Kiki. Now then, Kikyo and I well are at the palace posting as simple pets. Kikyo well transform into her cat form and make nice with the magician, Mahad and I well be presented as a present of the young pharaoh's coming of age." Kiba smirked proudly. With Ra's set over the desert, the trio set off to start their plan. Kiba and Kikyo went west toward the palace and Zen followed the scent of the Thief King.

Zen stopped at the Nile to cool off. "Man, these old legs do work like they did fifty years ago." She chuckled. Zen hears something behind her and quickly faces the cause of the cold chill that just ran up her spine (but then she just sneezed). There were about twelve men in black and one tall man standing in the middle. "Well, it seems that I've found a stay little dog to play with." Bakura cackled. Zen smirked, "The only dog I see as you, mute. So, what are you doing here thief?" The clever thief smiled white bangs covering his eyes, "Looking for you." The men around him started to chuckle. Zen looked confused. "It's odd, what he said didnt seem that funny to me." The smile on Bakura's face grows and his eyes peered into her's. Suddenly, and quite moad rupshering, a man whispered,"You know it wasnt that funny."

"Then why did you laugh Bob?" one of the other man asked. "You laghted to Jim!"

"Yeah becouse...you know...that what lacies do!" Bakura shook his head and sighed. "Anyway, no normal girl could possibly steel a millennium item so easily. It's clear you're not human, the question is what are you?" A sly, smile grows on Zen's face as her brown eyes narrowed. "Well then, if you think I'm so powerful then why don't you just keep me as a little attack dog? I could even fetch the other items for you too." Zen snickered sarcastically. "You're not in a passion to make deals, demon. But having a little slave around doesn't sound too bad." The thief grinned. Zen's eyes widened and her wolf tail and ears appeared. "How do you think you're talking to you little bug?!"Zen grows in a demon voice. With her anger, Zen stared to break the rope but shadows quickly restrained and burned her as well. Zen moaned in pain. _"What the hell was that?!"_ she thought and quickly held her scream and bit her bottom lip with her snagged tooth. This made the thief that much more excited. Bakura leaned down to roughly grab Zen's chin. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." When he turned away to lead his men away with his prize Zen smirked a thought, "Phase one…complete."

**Author's Note: KK! I did it, I learned how to post new chapters! XD and my compurers fixed to. Please review and so sorry I've been so slow. I'm new at this whole 'fanfiction' thing. I just realy want to give the fellow readers of this site something eals realy spesal ^^**

**Joey: That's lame-**

**Queeny: (grabs Joey and gives him the death glare) You say Somthing?!**

**(Joey tarns white and stops talking)**

**Well see ya guys later! BYE! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I own nothing… blah blah blah**

**BEWAR OF BANANA! B**

CH3-The plan part 2: The Pharaoh's new dog

Kiba and Kikyo entered the pales and their phase of their plan was underway. Kikiyo went off to fined Mahad and Kiba transformed into her dog form and trick a guard into letting her see the Pharaoh Atemu. "My king, I bring you this saluki as a present for me. She'll protect you and she'll be your lifelong companion." Seto sneered at the offer. "This is a-"

"This is a great idea!" Atemu said. The brainwashed guard bowed letting Kiba run to him. "Since you're coming of age ceremony is apprising I feel it is my duty to give something like this a little early. Her name is Kiba and hers been waiting a long time to meet you, my sire." Atemu looked at the young dog with care. "Kiba is it? Well then this is a very special day indeed." Kiba barked twice and licked the young king. "My lord this mute is not worthy enough to be here. I for one think-"

"Seto your one of my most trusted priest and I respect all you have to say. But I believe this to be a good idea. And think, while I'm sleeping there is no guard to stay in my room with me. In fact you made a law against such a thing. With a dog sleeping on my bed alongside me there is less of a chance of something happening. Also, aren't you the one who said I'm to serest and I need a brake sometimes? Well what better way to relax then with a pet.?" Atemu smiled scratching Kiba's ear. "Fine then," Seto frowned turning away. "I'll leave you and this…animal to play." He left Atemu and Kiba be and play they did, tell Ra set on that whimsical day. Now that Atemu is left sleeping, Kiba decided to contact Zen throw a blue collar her and her sister ware. (Collar works throw CRAZY animal magic!) "Zen, are you still alive?"

"You know, doubting me won't make me want to work harder"

"Yeah whatever, so how are things on your end?"

"Cool, thing are going-" Zen stopped. "Hey what's up?"

(At Bakura's hide out)

One of the henchmen catches Zen. "Uh…what are you doing?" Zen looks the left than looks to the right, takes off her collar and throws it against the wall. "Zen what are you doing!? Ze-" Kiba was cut off. The henchmen looked at Zen like she was crazy and then chugged. "Whatever, it's not my shift anyway"

(Back at the palace)

"…Zen? Crap!" Kiba growled. _"Despite this I guess phase one is skill complete. Zen can fight her own battles." _Kiba then smirked, _"It'll all be over soon any way. And that means phase two is complete."_

**_Author's Note: Hope you liked it! If you didn't I'm sorry...I geuss? Anyway please review and have a good Turkey Weekend!_**

**_Yami Bakura: I'm gonna eat until i puke!_**

**_Yami Marik: I'm gonna eat until other people puke!_**

**_Queeny, Ryou and Marik: YOU'RE ALL _****_IDIOTS!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Starters, I own nothing! Also, thank you very much Midnighter67 for your review I appreciate it ^^! And now for all yawls reading pleasure- **

**Zen: Another shot chapter I'm not in. **

**Queeny: Zen, you know I love you, but you're screwing up my mojo!"**

**Zen: Your mojo? Come on you 'technically' haven't written on this in like a year. All you're doing is adding these author's notes and making slight touch ups.**

**Yugi: That's all you're doing? Hear I thought you were putting all you've got into this.**

**Queeny: I AM! Well…I did but that's not the point! Now here's ch.4. Now as for you two! I wont you to know that I-**

**(Queeny looks around and…they left)**

**Queeny:…Jackasses….Anyway please enjoy while I go knock some skulls! **

CH4-The plan part 3: The magician's cat

As Mahad readied to retire to his room late that night, he slowly closed the door and made sure he wasn't followed. He then took a large sigh and said warily, "Alright Kikiyo you can come out now." A pink little cat, which lived with him for about for mouth now, crawled out from under his bed. Mahad actually found Kikiyo trying to still his food one evening and been hiding her ever scene. She came and went as she pleased but was never cot. This worked out for Mahad because he wouldn't have to feed her, she hunts on her own. In fact she's the reason most of the rats in the palace are gone. "Did you mess me?" Kikiyo mowed and pared while rubbing around his legs. "Sorry I've been so busy. I-"

His Millennium Ring pointed to the door. "Someone is coming. Kikiyo hide." He commanded. She ran under the bed. "Yes, come in." Isis came in and ask' "Are-…are you feeling well?" Mahad was confused, why she would ask sure a thing. "I'm fine and you."

"My Millennium Nickels since a great power so I followed it and it led me here." Mahad quickly thought it was Kikiyo but just smirked, "It's probably nothing to worry about. You need to get some rest. You're probably just tried." Isis was still worried but just agreed and left for bed. Kikiyo's part in this was done before it started. "And phase three… is complete."

**AN: Yup! That was ch.4 and I shall have ch.5 posthaste! F.Y.I, a fight is coming up soon and I'm apologizing ahead of time if it's all jumbling and weird. I've never really written one of those before. Well, later Oh, and if you're wandering about Zen and the runt, they're enjoying a nice long nap. Thanks to my fist! (Rude little jerks) GOODBEY and happy Thanksgiving!^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yayboy! Here's CH.5 baby! But the next few chapters well take a bit longer to post becouse i haven't wrote them out yet. That's right, I'll haveto do...WORK! BumBumBUUUUUMMMMM!**

**Anyway i own nothing and enjoy.**

CH.5- Fight Night

It was in night of the pharaoh's crowning and Zen, Kiba and Kikiyo were ready to start their plan. Zen was going to interrupt the party with the thief king and try to steal the Millennium Items. Kiba was then going to going to basically adlib from there. (I know, not a very well thought out plan, but then again they weren't very smart.) Now approaching the places, Bakura looked around for the unpredictable wolf girl Zen. "You there," He said to one of his luckiest. "Yes sir?"

"Where is that girl? Thought I said keep an eye on her."

"W-well the thing is she-" he was cut off by a large wolf jumping over him and blowing him away with its speed. "Sorry about that, sometimes it hard to stop in this form." Zen chucked. "I want you to stay in the village tell I whistle form the places, got it?" she winced her eyes at the command but nodded.

A few minutes later, after the mindless babbling of the two enemies, Zen hard the Sigel and bolted toward the places. "Let me introduce my new pet, Pharaoh, meet Zen or in other words your down fall." Once the large brown wolf entered the room Kiba stared growling. "Kiba," Atemu said. "So it seems you have a new little mutt to, eh?" This pinched a nerve in Kiba. _"Zen lets show these fools what the Fang Children can do."_

_"Right, let's go!"_ They charged at each other with all their fury. Ripping fur and cutting skin, they weren't holding anything back. "Kiba stop!"Atemu shouted. A loud cry followed by bloodshed. Kiba was down and in her human form. _"K-kiba, are you okay?"_ Zen asked. Kiba awoke to see Zen walking toward her stopping to smell her. "You… BITCH!" Kiba punched Zen's nose. "What is wrong with you?! Biting me that heard, you're just lucky I'm a fast healer you cow!"

"Well you hit one of my bruises, it just my instinct to bit you."

"That's no excuse!" Kiba transformed and bit Zen's paw. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Zen shouted head-butting Kiba into the wall, knocking her out. "Little mute!"

Zen, in the blink of an eye took each item all at once, the Ring, the Necklace, the Key, and the Rod where all stolen right from under every one's noses. Just as she was leaping for the eye, she was hit by a large fist. It was Obelisk's. "W-what the-"

"Now, brace yourself Bakura! The next attack I make well be at you!"

"Aren't you the noble one? Protecting your little dog?" Bakura scoffed. "My king let us-" Seto stared but was cut off by sudden bloodshed from a wound he doesn't reminder getting. In that moment all of the high priest that had here items stolen had deep wounds in their arms, preventing them from summoning there monsters. Zen got up and shook her head. "Hey Thief King, I may be a god but I can't take down something as old as Obelisk."

"Fine then, come forth Diabound!" In a large beam of light the crasher appeared. _"Crap! What is Zen thinking!?"_ Kiba thought getting up and transforming once more to 'fight' Zen. _"Hey Z, I'm bringing' in a little help!"_

_"Ya mean Kikiyo? Just make sure she doesn't screw this up_!_"_

Kiba and Zen broth stopped in there tracts and Kiba barked loudly so that it echoed throw the palace walls. Out of no were a small pink kitten appeared in between the two fiends. _"Is that Kikiyo?"_ Mahad thought. Kikiyo blow out a small pink spark that grow into and giant flame causing the two best to disappear. Both Bakura and Atemu stud in shook. "What was that power?" Seto thought. Zen grabbed the sack that she put the items in and growled at Bakura. "Come on!"

"No you don't!" a knife was thrown at Zen's eye causing her to drop the sack and hole in pain. In the red haze she saw it was Aknadin trying to stop her. Knowing she didn't have time to kill that geezer and seeing is how Bakura was already outside running from the guards, Zen just graded the items, not letting her eye heal, and run off. Kikiyo looked outside, watching Zen and Bakura run off. "Big sis Zenny…"

**AN:Well there yawl go! Hope u enjoyed. Now I'm going to make good on my prosie to eat tell I get sick. Ahh...nothin beats that. And to make sure the people around me get nice and berfy, I'm going to eat with the severed head I keep in a box under my bed. (Through it's sadly fake)**

**Yami Bakra: Hum, I have one of thows but it's more like a cellur.**

**Queeny: (0-0)...Ahh~ and thats why I love ya! Anyway later!**


End file.
